


One Thousand and One Moons

by aclosetnerd



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetnerd/pseuds/aclosetnerd
Summary: A lover of words and a skilled storyteller, Kagome's life hangs on the thread of the story that she weaves for the fearsome Lord of the West. [One Thousand and One Nights adaptation]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

A night without stars seldom make light in the blanket of darkness and yet, the Lord of the Western Lands, whose molten eyes served as the only source of brightness in the pitch black bedroom. 

Even in dimness, the opulence of the decor was not lost to the young maiden; her fingertips caressed the silk sheets covering the futon and her toes curled instinctively into the fur coverings of the hardwood floor. If it were not the ceremonial veil that covered her face, Kagome would have a magnified view of the Daiyoukai lounging across the room. It did not stop her from hearing him though, the rhythmic tapping of his claws on the table caused the tea set to rattle with a clinking sound that seemed to echo in the vast sleeping chamber. 

What felt like a lifetime was merely a minute that passed since she heard Lord Sesshomaru's infamous offer of a final request.

She hoped she will not sound impertinent and in clearing her throat, she asks, "May I tell Lord Sesshomaru a story?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'am so glad that people are open to this story! I am unused to writing creatively but I always wanted to writr this plot. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thank you for your support!

Like most stories, there are beginnings and the scene of the hopeful miko in the bed chambers of an impatient demon is a likely place to start, but this is not the beginning. The first page is located ten years ago in the Eastern Lands midst a heated battle.

* * *

They say the moon rises the highest in the Western Lands and that the mountains envy its ascent. Therefore, one cannot fault the heir of the Western Lands for his arrogance, if his inheritance is conquest.  
Yet, his sins lie in unbounded cruelty on the battlefield and it is no surprise that his namesake rings true; Lord Sesshomaru, a name feared by both demons and humans alike, killing perfection.

Then, how can the hime of the Eastern Lands fall for the fearsome Daiyoukai?

It was nothing short of poetic for Sara Asano, who saw the young lord slay her Emperor father's army with grace and poise. She was moved to music and as the last man fell to the demon's claws, Sara's flute continued to play a haunting tune.

Surely the young lord will not reject a maiden of her beauty and stature. Sara will persuade her father to barter for peace, after all, there is no greater treasure than a willing daughter.

Overlooking the slaughter, Sara sat barely concealed at the towered barrack stalking the return of her Emperor father.  
The longer the hime contemplated the possibility, the more it appealed and she nearly pounced on her father when he opened the door.

Sōju stiffly accepted his daughter's greetings. He could not believe a single demon wiped his five thousand man army in a single hour. As a skilled war strategist he wanted to feel humbled, except was reminded by the supremacy and expansion of the Western Lands.

Unable to bare the aberration of Sara's pestering, he deigned her a response, "What is it that you want, daughter? Can you not see the imminent fall of our family? The moon has casted a cold shadow on the House of Asano."

Fetching the silk handkerchief in her kimono sleeve, Sara wiped the sweat of her father's brow then escorted him to his chair at the head of the table scattered with maps and notes.

"Father, fear not. I offer a solution that will end with no other life laid down but mine."

The Emperor appears to have aged quickly in a matter of seconds during this conversation, stuttering a repy: "This-this is madness! My daughter will not marry a demon. I rather die in the honor of losing than hand my only child to a beast!"

Sara anticipated his minor concerns by retrieving her flute and began to play in an effort to calm her anxious father. Placing her hands on his shoulder, she stopped playing and offered, "Father, think about it. An alliance between the rising Western Lands and the ancient House of Asano will strengthen the Eastern Lands. You have said it yourself that marriages are better than treaties."

Indeed, Sōju was not entirely convinced by the idea, however war can be avoided. His people have endured greatly, the land suffers from famine, and the nobles grow restless. A relationship will allow restoration to his empire and offspring will plant a seed of legacy. Resolved, he called for a servant and a scribe.

Sara could not contain her joy as she witnessed her father order an inquiry and proposal of marriage to be sent to the Western Fortress. She thought to herself that this would be a union blessed by Kami himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It is on her knees leaning on the balcony of her room while cradling her flute that Sesshomaru found her asleep. A picture of devotion and perhaps, it was unholy worship to the demon that added to Sara's ethereal beauty. 

"Human, wake up."

The young hime stirred from her sleep and was struck by the grace of the demon before her. If he was beautiful from the distance in observation of his art in fierce warfare, then his divinity was magnified as Sara was merely hand width away from tracing the ends of his kimono.

Remaining in a seated position and head tilted, she greeted her visitor, "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. I am Sara Asano and I congratulate you in your victory over my father's army."

Sara observed his movements at the corner of her eye, if it were not the quiet scoff emitted by Sesshomaru, she thought she conversed with the night air.

"Humans are weak and thus, a victory not worth celebrating."

"Nonetheless, your prowess was truly on display my Lord and warrants praise," she dared to meet his eyes but was instead treated with the sight of his back. 

"Humans are most talented in groveling than in fighting. You waste my time," appearing to prepare himself for flight, Sara stood up abruptly and the flute clattered on the floor. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, do not leave. I will not stall, will you accept the union between our houses?"

He did not seemed to be intrigued by the prospect and in fact, looked more annoyed than elated. "What can a weak human clan add to the strength of the Western Lands?"

The girl grew increasingly nervous and recalled the scroll delivered to him, "We may not stand against the strength of demon lords but it is no secret that the West suffers from the pestering of human bandits and arrogant nobles."

"Like your father?"

"No, nothing like my father. With the alliance of our house, we will protect the human villages under your care and--"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru turns around and interrupts Sara midsentence: "Enough. I will not mate you but I am no fool to discount the offerings of those who will add to the power of my father's house." 

Dread began at the sole of her feet and crept to the back of her neck, prickling her senses with realization. Shame bloomed on her cheeks and warred with the simultaneous feeling of happiness. She will be in proximity with her otherworldly Lord Sesshomaru, except not in marriage. The House of Asano proposed a bride for peace, instead, the west relented for what her mother have described the very same women in their court as whores. Hidden in personalized chambers, degraded as concubines. 

"I will send for you in seven days," Sesshomaru plainly stated and before Sara could respond, he vanished.


End file.
